My areas of interest during the last year have included both DNA/Protein interactions and the representation of hydration in protein crystals, as well as a literature search of the history of computers and of computer graphics in X-ray crystallography, prompted by an invitation to talk on these subjects at the International Union of Crystallography Quadrennial International Meeting in a symposium commemorating 100 Years of X-Rays. I continue to be invited to the meetings of the Advisory Council to the National Center for Research Resources. Attendance at these meetings provides useful background for me to advise the Computer Graphics Laboratory. I will continue to attend when and if I am invited. I also served as chair of the Advisory Committee to another National Research Resource - the Intermediate Voltage Electron Microscope and Imaging Facility at UC San Diego. Once again, this is not only useful and instructive in itself, but also provides background on the operation of another very successful NCRR Facility.